


Frank's Fabulous Fanfiction

by trainedArsenist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess what Frank wrote?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue of sorts, merely setting up the rest of this work.

             “YOU WHAT???” Piper shouted.

             “I’m sorry Piper,“ Frank mumbles quickly. “But it’s so boring on this ship sometimes. A man has to entertain himself somehow.”

            The crew of the Argo II (Coach Hedge and Nico included) sit in the dining hall, the changing views of Camp Half-Blood in the background. Dinner was as usual, amazing. But now Leo held a book in his hands: plain brown with golden corners and a lock binding the hardcovers together. Unfortunately a plaque on the front read “Frank’s Fabulous Fanfiction”. Well shit. Thank’s Leo.

            Leo, being the son of Hephaestus he is, picked the lock. Then he just had to show it to Nico. Who found out it is about them. The heroes.

            “Well it can’t be that bad, can it?” Hazel prompts. Gods bless her.

            “Well maybe we should find out then…” Leo smirks. Gods condemn him.

            And Leo starts to read, everyone listening closely.


	2. 1a: Seaweed Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part 1 of a two part (I think) Percabeth story, featuring a character we all know and love.

_“Oooooh. Annabeth and Percy first up!” Leo exclaimed. “This should be good.”_

_“Really Frank?” Annabeth said. Frank promptly blushed heavily, turned into a chameleon, and disappeared._

_“Let’s hear it!” Percy splurted out eagerly._

_“Sure thing bro,” Leo responded. “Seaweed Brain by Frank Zhang.”_

** 1: Seaweed Brain **

               

“Not again!” Percy cried out. For the third time in his life, the Minotaur had sought him out. Why he had to choose now of all times, Percy had no idea. 

*          *          *          *          *

It was late February, the dying days of summer in the U.S.A. Percy was back at the old, abandoned water park from his first quest: with Annabeth for old time’s sake. Technically this was their first date, and it had started well. Annabeth wore a plain, white shirt and some worn blue jeans. Around her neck: a familiar pink scarf was draped casually. Percy certainly recognised it, but he couldn’t place where it was from. Overall, she was stunning.

Percy himself was pretty average in comparison to her. He wore a pair of boardshorts and a pair of thongs (Annabeth was wearing her swimwear underneath her clothes). Since Percy didn’t have glistening abs quite yet, it wasn’t a very impressive sight.

Percy had planned to summon the water to flow through the rides again. But since that caused two rusty slides to crash from the new weight of water, he decided to switch to plan B.

Plan B was to have a picnic at the bottom of the pool, recently (and later reported by mortals as mysteriously) refilled with water. Percy had Travis Stoll steal some of the magic goblets and plates from the Camp Half-Blood dinner tables. Percy would keep all the food dry. And envelope Annabeth in renewing air bubble. He had the odds and ends all tied up for the most romantic first date in demigod history.

“I can’t believe your ADHD mind planned this!” Annabeth mused. “It’s amazing that we can understand each other through the water. Your water powers are pretty dam cool.”

“Yeah I guess. But with the Camp Half-Blood shirt; I look like Aquaman.”

“Shut up Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth moved in towards Percy, kissing him slowly. The water around them began to get warmer.

“Ew Percy! That’s so gross!” Annabeth shrieked.

“It wasn’t me! Well, it was me. But I didn’t pee. It’s just, I made the water warmer by accident.”

_“Whoa whoa whoa whoa,”_ _Jason interrupted. “You can do that?”_

_“Well yeah,” Percy responded. “I can do it on purpose, but sometimes I can’t control it. A bit like Flame Princess from Adventure Time.”_

_“Hey who now?” Leo spluttered._

_“Oh dude, remind me to show you that later,” Percy said. “Just… Keep reading.”_

_“Fine.”_

“Sure,” Annabeth said, kissing him again.

_Shwoosh._ Percy’s eyes snapped open as a _pilum_ speared its way through the water next to them. Percy and Annabeth shot up to the surface and began searching for the spear’s owner.

“Over there!” shouted Annabeth, pointing to a large figure looming in the distance.

 “Not again!” Percy cried out. For the third time in his life, the Minotaur had sought him out. Why he had to choose now of all times, Percy had no idea. 

It seems that each time Percy has faced him, the Minotaur became slightly better dressed. This time he wore flared jeans and a very wide, apple-green polo shirt. In his right hand he held another _pilum_ cocked into pitching position. Two swords strapped to his back.

He threw the spear at lightning speed. Percy only just had time to dodge before the _pilum_ impaled the concrete wall behind him.

“Are you able to fight?” Percy asked his girlfriend.

“I always am,” she replied.

“Hot.”

*          *          *          *          *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about it so far. Part 2 should be coming out shortly as I have heaps of spare time on my hands. Please comment, it helps more than you think and criticism is helpful if the said criticism is constructive. Enjoy living!


	3. 1b: Seaweed Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Seaweed Brain. Yo.

_“What?!?! Why did you stop Leo???” Piper squealed._

_“It seemed like an appropriate time to stop. Just the way Uncle Rick would,” Leo responded calmly._

_“Uncle who?” Percy asked, looking at Leo quizzically._

_“Oh. Ahhh. Just a relative of mine. Sort of,” Leo began to fidget uncomfortably._

_“Ok then,” said Frank. Leo gave him a rare gratuitous look. “Do you think you could start reading again?”_

_“Sure thing, Zhang.”_

Percy pulled Annabeth under the water as he started to plan. The Minotaur entered the pool, sword at the ready. Percy clicked his fingers and the Minotaur promptly faceplanted. “We should flank. You take his right, I’ll take his left. Do you have you cap?”       

“Yes.”

“Put it on. I’ll distract him and you take him from behind. Sound good?”

“Yup. Let’s go!”

Percy propelled himself out of the water landing on the pathway ten metres to the left of the Minotaur, Anaklusmos in hand. In comparison to the Minotaur’s sword, Riptide looked as small as a letter opener. Percy’s sword was of its usual celestial bronze but the Minotaur’s was different. It glowed with a strange gold coloration. The Minotaur brought down his longsword against Percy’s blade.        

The battle went for some time. Percy slashed, lunged, stabbed, dodged, and slashed again, over and over. Cod dam it Annabeth, why is she taking so long?

Suddenly the Minotaur seized up. He pushed an off-guard Percy over. Riptide scattered down a drainage pipe not far from Percy. Bullhead inhaled deeply through his long nostrils. He swung his arm wildly backwards. A shriek of pain rung out through the stale air. Annabeth crashed to the hot concrete; at best unconscious. Her cap fell to the ground beside her.

The blood in Percy’s was boiling. Steam rose from the pool beside the three. A swirling fury of scalding water surrounded him, growing in larger and faster. The torrent produced a fist twice as large as the Minotaur. The Minotaur flew backwards into a waterslide as the knuckles of water collided with his stomach.  The waterslide crumbled down on top of the Minotaur and a powder of yellow sulphur mushroomed into the air and dissipated.

“Annabeth!” Percy’s personal cyclone stopped abruptly and the son of Poseidon stumbled towards the daughter of Athena            . “Annabeth wake up. Please!”

Percy ran into the pool and grabbed some ambrosia from a plate and ran back to Annabeth. He tried to feed it to her: putting it in her mouth, forcing her jaw up and down. He stopped when he heard a small choking sound followed by “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT IN MY MOUTH SEAWEED BRAIN???”

“I-I… Ambro-“ Percy’s stuttered response was cut short as Annabeth’s mouth pressed to his, kissing him until he realised that he had stopped breathing. Percy pulled away: gasping for air.

“I love you, Seaweed Brain.”

“I love you too, Wise Girl”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and stuff for more. Though tbh I'll probably be doing a homestuck one next. Happy Easter!


End file.
